


择日远游

by caelestisq



Category: Historical RPF, Literary RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisq/pseuds/caelestisq
Summary: 我始终坚信, 他们不曾离开, 他们只是去到很远的地方, 作一次旷日持久的旅行. 等到未来的某一天, 鲜花织成的锦缎铺满这片饱经风霜的土地, 希望在所有墙缝与阴沟里生根发芽, 明净如水的天空倒映出没有苦难与仇恨翳蔽的原野, 等到春天真正降临人间, 到那时, 他们就会回来, 回到这个他们深爱着的世界里来.——“我一直在等待着什么, 想必是在等待春天的到来.”
Relationships: Anton Chekhov & Issac Levitan
Kudos: 1





	择日远游

“……要是能去北方旅行该多好呀！”安东·巴甫洛维奇靠在壁炉前微微垂下头，眼睛盯着单调的木地板，心绪早已飘到千里之外。“我很想念那儿的风景。草原呀，橡树呀，还有林子里面的小蘑菇，多可爱，挑上一天也不会累……”

“这有何难？”伊萨克说道，他拉来画板和颜料，于是在安东所站之处正上方的墙面上就出现了一幅风景图。“只要你把行李打包好，告诉我一声，我就陪你一起去。”

“这怎么行？你的身体已经经不起折腾了，就算坐最舒服的马车也会把你颠坏的。再说了，你的钱也要留着治病……”

“哪用得着什么马车！这不就近在眼前嘛。”伊萨克指指墙上的画作，那里，暮霭笼罩住空旷的草原，空气送来阵阵清香。他无视友人疑惑的目光，继续说，“我看，你还舍不得离开这儿，但总有一天你会彻底厌倦这种生活的。什么时候你下定决心了，记得来找我，两个人旅行比一个人孤零零地要强得多。”

然而，安东始终未能如伊萨克所愿的那样放下手头的工作离开温暖的南方，飞向俄罗斯中部的茫茫草原与沼泽地。于是伊萨克只好撇下朋友先行一步，带上他的什物，到另一个截然不同的世界里去了。安东的生活仍照原定的轨道运转，他写作，上剧院，看病，养花，和他别墅里的客人交谈，只是少了伊萨克的身影。一年，两年，三年，庭院里的花朵开了又谢，画框外时间飞逝，伊萨克没有回来，安东却渐渐产生了迷惘。他出门的次数越来越少，写得越来越少，吃得越来越少，能触碰到的越来越少，手帕上的血迹倒是在与日俱增。有时他一个人坐在客厅里，呆呆地望着天花板上的吊灯，只有一个不爱说话的女仆与他为伴。书桌上的蜡烛日复一日流尽眼泪驱散黑暗，却对逐渐吞没这座宅院的名为孤独的阴影无能为力。难道我的生活就要以这样的方式结束吗？他问自己，可是，我好像什么都还没来得及做呢。为了消磨时间，他从一个房间走到另一个房间，总会在某一个房间驻足更久，那是画家住过的房间。在那里，迎接他的是墙壁上伊萨克许诺的目的地。他回忆起伊萨克的建议。也许伊萨克是对的，我该出门散心，暂时抛开这里的一切换个环境，就不会那么烦躁……他喃喃自语，不过，再等等，再等等，也许会有转机……

可惜，生活这残酷的监护人并未因安东真诚的祈愿而赐予他额外的怜悯，不仅不再允许他写作，甚至连栽花种草、漫步林间的最后乐趣也一并夺去，他终日卧倒在床，所有的期望成了无法兑现的空中楼阁。耐心如安东，亦有不可逾越的极限。第四年的夏天，仿若定时炸弹在漫长的克制之后归零爆裂，他终于不能再忍受一秒包围他的压抑与孤寂。“得啦，伊萨克！你是对的，就该去欣赏我们祖国美丽的大自然，那才叫有意义呢，而不是成天让彼得堡的贵人们弄得精疲力尽。我要到一个谁也不能阻拦我散步或者唱歌的地方去，只有那样我才能自由。但这样的地方常常也会让人感到孤单，两个人一起旅行，就不会有这种负担了，你赢啦。你听到我说的了吗——伊萨克？”

他在念到这篇宣言的最后一句时转过身，面对壁炉，期待从冷色调的地平线彼端会传来一个姗姗来迟的回答。那幅画依然静静留在原地不曾挪动，无边泛起的蓝青色暮气之上，夕阳唯一一抹暖色好似一个诱人的邀约，请他去发出那光亮的远方一探究竟。已经让他的老朋友等太久了，他想，若要重新开始生活，最好连一刻钟也不要耽搁。于是他鼓足勇气扶住壁炉的边缘，气力竟随这一举动忽然回到他孱弱的身体里，让他像个二十岁的小伙子一样翻上炉台，稳住微微摇晃的身躯，然后迈出左脚走进画框——一瞬间草原上所有的灰雀和鸽子都被他惊起，小生灵四散奔逃，匆匆掠过本不应该有它们存在的一帧，画布上凝滞的风景开始流动。鸟雀们努力拗出各种造型，却无论如何也不能保持画面的平衡，而在安东站在所有鸟雀连线的交点处。他这么大大咧咧闯进来，犯了风景画的大忌: 在最莫名其妙的地方添上一个和周遭极不协调的发黑的人影。伊萨克费尽心思营造的傍晚时分的宁静就这样哗啦啦碎成斜阳残照下橘黄色的玻璃渣，可安东对此毫无愧疚之心。露珠打湿了他的裤脚，他知道伊萨克就躲在那些干草垛中的一个后面（画家可不想破坏自己的作品）。

“带我走。”安东说，没有注意到他的怀表自这一刻起停止了转动。他们就这样消失不见，画里从此只剩下一地雕塑般静默的干草垛，透过画框无言注视着空空荡荡的房屋。

玛利亚·巴甫洛夫娜把她兄长的所有东西按原样摆放。“他是出门远游去啦。”她向每一个来到别墅里的好奇游客解释。“最好是不要乱动。等他回来时，一切都得跟他离开前一个样，不然这也找不到，那也不顺手，又要念叨……啊，您说什么？……噢，是的，那是列维坦的画，我哥哥就是同他一起去旅行了，不过您肯定看不见他俩——伊萨克·伊里奇是个风景画家，他的画里从来不画人……”


End file.
